


The Tail End

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Animal Traits, Bestiality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dominant Dean, First Time, Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Tail Fucking, Threesome, Underage Sex, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is fifteen, he can’t deny his curiosity anymore. What is usually his dad’s job, now becomes Sam’s job, but he doesn’t mind. And neither does John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



Sam was ten when Dean got bitten. He wasn’t old enough to really understand what happened, but he knew his big brother got bitten by something and he was bleeding from the neck. Dad looked after Dean and two days later, he was back on his feet and it seemed like nothing had happened.

And then the full moon came out.

The first time Dean changed was terrifying to Sam. Dean was _howling_ , he didn’t sound anything like Dean - human - anymore. It was the middle of the night and Dean was thrashing around in his bed, making those god-awful noises, tearing the sheets to pieces with his claws.

His claws.

Dean didn’t completely change, not the way that werewolves did in his comic books, but it was enough to make Dean look like a half-creature. His eyes turned an even brighter green, his body took the physique of a graceful cat, his fingertips and toes grew soft pads on the insides, and he got retractable claws. It was scary and fascinating at the same time.

Sam ducked out of the way of Dean’s flying claws and teeth - his razor-sharp _fangs_ \- to scramble out of bed and wake Dad. Dad shoved him aside and tackled Dean to pin him to the bed and force him to calm down. From the other side of the room, Sam couldn’t hear what Dad said to Dean, but Dean’s bright green eyes focused on Dad’s face and in a flash he had Dad under him. Dad tilted his head back and made a soft whining noise low in his throat until Dean ducked his head and did something, Sam couldn’t see, that made Dad groan and Dean purr.

 _Purr_.

As if their lives weren’t weird enough already.

Dad ordered Sam to get in Dad’s bed and stay out of the way while he dealt with Dean. Dean was still looking at Dad underneath him and when Sam moved to Dad’s bed the moonlight fell on their bodies pressed close together. Dean had an erection. Sam had never had one himself, but he knew what they were and he’d seen them on Dean before, he’d even felt one not too long ago when he woke up in the morning and Dean had rolled to Sam’s side of the bed and was curled around him.

Dean had an erection.

At ten he wasn’t old enough to connect Dean’s hard-on with pinning Dad to the mattress by his wrists, but at twelve he was. At twelve, he knew pretty much everything there was to know about werecats, the supernatural and erections. He knew how to work a library and actually living with a werecat sort of forced him to learn everything there was to know about the creatures anyway. As for the erections, he was well and truly in his teens all right.

Freaking hard-ons popping up at the most inappropriate times.

He couldn’t really remember what had happened after that first time Dean had changed, but ever since, Dad would either send Sam away to Bobby’s or Pastor Jim’s, or get a second room for the week of the full moon that Dad would share with Dean. Sam loved those weeks, where he would have a whole room to himself, no matter that it was a crappy motel room with only five channels on the television.

Hello, teenager?

Needless to say he preferred the times when Dad opted for the extra room instead of dumping him with Bobby or Pastor Jim. He knew Dad wanted to keep Dean away from Sam when he changed, as if Dean would actually harm Sam even in cat-form, but Sam was curious and he started peeking in through the curtains - or he’d pick the lock and open the door an inch. He didn’t see much the first few times, but when he finally did see something, he wished he hadn’t.

Dad on his knees in the middle of the bed with his hands clenched around the top of the headboard, a shirt stuffed in his mouth to silence himself and his ass clenching around his son’s thick cock.

Dad had caught him watching and after a serious ass-reaming, had sat Sam down and told him everything. From the changes Dean went through at full moons to the mating urges and the pack rules. _Pack rules_. Apparently, Dean was the pack alpha, Dad submitted to him and Sam was the pack runt. Seriously, their lives were _strange_.

Hi, my name is Sam Winchester and I have a werecat for a brother and he fucks my dad so he won’t go out and mount some unsuspecting girl.

Dean still mounted anything he could though, male or female, but he was smart enough to do it when he wasn’t overcome by the urge to breed and he could keep the barbs from popping up around the head of his cock. Yes, barbs. In addition to the fur on his ears, the retractable claws and the fondness of sunshine, Dean had a cat-cock. Sam had been thirteen when he saw it up close for the first time and it had scared the holy bejesus out of him. It cured him from sneaking over to his Dad’s room to watch Dean fuck their father for weeks.

A _barbed_ cock.

Was it really so strange to wonder if the barbs hurt his dad or if he maybe liked it?

Dean was pretty regular when it came to his cycles. He didn’t go into heat like female cats would - and yes, Sam had studied the subject - but the mating urges did have a pattern. Every third month, Dean would start to get restless a few days prior to the full moon and Sam couldn’t help but poke the bear a little more by calling him a girl on his period.

Apparently the retractable claws weren’t moon-related.

Sam figured out pretty early on that Dad only let Dean fuck him during the tri-monthly mating time, he just sat with Dean and made sure he didn’t escape the room the other times. If Sam only crept out to spy on Dad and Dean once every three months and they happened to coincide with Dean’s mating nights, that was a coincidence.

No, really.

Sam stopped deluding himself on his fourteenth birthday. By the time he found himself sagged against the wall outside his Dad’s room, panting with his hand down his jeans and his fingers sticky with his own come, he couldn’t deny it anymore. He had a thing for his brother and his father fucking. Or maybe it was the tail Dean had sprouted when he turned seventeen and fucked himself with simultaneously to fucking his dad.

Sam wanted to be that tail. Or feel it inside of him. He didn’t really care much about the how, he just wanted it to happen.

Over the years, Sam had gotten used to Dean-as-a-werecat. He looked like a regular human being when it wasn’t a full moon, but if you knew about the feline DNA now inside of his brother, you could tell he wasn’t fully human. The napping, the stretching out in the sun whenever he got the chance, the heightened senses and vision, it was all subtle but Sam knew it was there. He was scared of it at first, wasn’t sure if Dean was Dean anymore, but he still listened to crappy mullet rock, he still made the worst possible jokes and he still farted like there was no tomorrow. It didn’t take long for Sam to settle into the reality of having a werecat for a brother.

And then he realized he wanted his brother to fuck him with his werecat-cock. That took some more getting used to.

He wasn’t sure what bothered him the most. The sex - he hadn’t been fucked or fucked anyone in his life, - the incest - Dean was his brother, for god’s sake - or the werecat-thing. He thought about it for months. Dean said he was brooding, but he was thinking, dammit, and he researched incest in the library - thank god they didn’t live in medieval times anymore - and experimented with his ass. He liked experimenting with his ass.

And he really liked the spiky studded dildo he pretended to be Dean’s cock up his ass.

That’s how he found himself lying on his back on the bed he shared with Dean, shirt ripped open and jeans hanging from one ankle, getting petted by Dean’s sandpaper-tongue. With little kitten-licks, Dean made his way from Sam’s neck, where he had bitten Sam softly without breaking the skin until Sam sank into the mattress bonelessly - submissively - down to his stomach and even lower. Dean was about to give him his first blowjob.

As the hot puff of air from Dean’s mouth ghosted over the tip of his cock, the hours leading up to that moment flashed before Sam’s eyes.

_Jerking off in the shower, Dad beating on the door to get Sam to hurry up, shoving the barbed butt plug up his ass and dressing quickly. Dean napping on the bed, Dad standing at the door with his duffle bag over his shoulder, ready to go out._

_“There’s a job two towns over, I’ll only be a few hours. Ten or so.”_

_Dean looking up languidly, “Need help?” Dad shaking his head before leaving. Dean going back to sleep, Sam gingerly sitting down on the other bed to get some reading done for his history exam. Stealing glances at Dean’s crotch where Sam knew his cat-cock was. Fidgeting around just to feel the plug shift inside of him._

_Dean’s head shooting up, his nose twitching, his sharp gaze suddenly fixing on Sam._

_“You’re-”_

_His face heating up, Dean’s eyes turning dark, the disappointment coursing through his body when Dean hastily got up and locked himself in the bathroom._

_“Sam, you need to leave.”_

_Realization sinking in_. Oh.

_“No. I- I want you to.”_

_Silence coming from the other side of the door for something close to an hour. The door opening an inch, Dean’s tail curling around the doorframe._

_“I can still smell you.”_

_Shifting on the bed again, cock hard in his jeans, need and want throbbing in his veins._

_“I know.”_

_“I can’t stop-”_

_“I don’t want you to.”_

_“But you’re my-”_

_“I don’t care.”_

Triggering Dean’s mating cycle four days too early. How, Sam would never know, but it was happening. Sam was going to get fucked by his werecat brother.

If Sam thought Dean’s rough tongue on his skin was a strange sensation, it was downright nerve wracking on his cock. Dean curled his tongue around Sam’s cock as if it were a lollipop, sucking on the tip and grazing his teeth along the underside. Sam could feel the fangs growing against the delicate skin of his cock and he gasped as a warning to Dean. Dean pulled off and Sam looked down to meet his slitted green eyes. Sam could see the cat in Dean come to the surface; fangs sliding down, claws unsheathing slightly, tail flicking to and fro behind Dean, a soft purr starting to rumble deep in Dean’s chest.

The predatory gleam in Dean’s eyes.

Sam had seen enough of Dean and Dad’s fucking sessions to know what happened once they got going, but he had no idea how to get there. The internet had been helpful regarding the human way of two men fucking, but a man getting fucked by a werecat? Not so much information on that. Sam didn’t even know how much of the human Dean was left when he changed, if Dean would even remember how humans fucked and he figured he should get all of that out of the way before Dean stuck his cock in him. Lube would be an important topic.

Dean, however, had other plans. He grabbed Sam by the hips, claws digging into skin slightly, leaving pinpricks of blood it their wake, and flipped him onto his stomach roughly. Sam tried to open his mouth and get his questions out, but the air was punched from his lungs by Dean’s paws pulling his ass cheeks apart, ripping the butt plug out and his tongue lapping at his hole.

Dean was lapping at his hole. Holy shit.

Sam grabbed onto the pillow, biting down on it to muffle his surprised yell. He had read about this - rimming - but he never thought Dean would do it to him. The feeling of the stubbled tongue licking him, outside and - fucking hell - inside, was nearly too much. Sam shoved a hand between the bed and his body and wrapped two fingers around the base of his cock tightly, desperately trying to stave off the orgasm threatening to overtake him already. He didn’t want to come just yet, he wanted to come on Dean’s cock.

The purring from behind him grew louder and Sam chanced a glance over his shoulder. He couldn’t see more of Dean than the top of his head and his eyes and it hit Sam like a Mack truck again. Dean was fucking his ass with his tongue. He buried his face in the pillow again with a groan, not able to do more than rock his hips back into Dean’s face and pant for air.

Suddenly something was pushing at his hole. Something soft and furry and it confused Sam enough to struggle up on his elbows and look. Dean was crouched behind him on hands and knees, staring at Sam’s hole where Dean’s tail was now sliding in. It was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen, and he saw a lot of searing hot things when he was researching gay sex. Dean was fucking him with his _tail_.

And then Dean’s tail brushed over something deep inside of Sam and the world stopped. Sam’s brain short-circuited and he couldn’t do anything but claw at the sheets and scream as his balls exploded through his cock and all over the bed in wave after wave of hot come. Dean’s tail kept fucking him, tickling him from the inside out, driving him insane with foreign sensation and it was all too much. In the distance he could hear someone begging; begging to stop, begging for more, begging for Dean to fuck him. It was him. _He_ was begging Dean to please, oh god please, fuck me with your cat-cock.

“Please Dean, do it. Fuck me, Dean, please.”

Dean growled from deep in his chest and when Sam looked at him, his eyes narrowed. There was something dark in Dean’s face and Sam felt a frisson of fear skitter along his spine. He realized that while Dean had been relatively tender up to this moment, he was being led by his feline instincts right now and they were telling him to get the human under him to submit so it could be bred. It really shouldn’t turn him on the way it did.

Dean backed away from Sam and off the bed. He kept his eyes on Sam while stripping off his clothes. Sam started to move to his back so he could look at Dean better, but Dean stopped him with a hiss and a snap of his tail. Sam froze mid-move and just stared at Dean. Dean stared right back, but didn’t move anything but his tail. Sam dared to very, very slowly continue the roll to his back. Dean didn’t hiss again, but his tail kept swinging angrily, so when Sam was fully rolled over, he laid on his back as still as he could. He finally ventured a glance down at Dean’s cock that was jutting out from his body thick and fat with the small spines at the tip. Sam had to bite back the whimper that tried to climb up his throat. He was gonna get fucked with that. Dean flicked his tail sharply again and Sam tore his gaze away and up to Dean’s eyes. Dean bared his fangs at Sam and Sam realized Dean wasn’t happy with him.

Sam suddenly remembered the bite Dean had given him on his neck and how feline predators do that to subdue their prey. He tilted his head back to bare his neck to Dean and was rewarded with a satisfied purr. Sam let out a soft, relieved breath at pleasing Dean.

Submitting like this, giving himself over to the animal that was his big brother, was heady and scary and hot. It made Sam’s hands tremble and his cock fatten up again - thank you teenage hormones. He waited, the weight of Dean’s stare heavy even though he couldn’t see it, and then he felt the bed dip. Dean crawled over him as fluidly as only a cat could and settled over Sam’s body on his hands and knees. He ducked his head and bit down on Sam’s neck, right over the pulse point, as hard as he could without breaking the skin. Sam went completely pliant, surrendering to Dean fully, and Dean released him and licked his neck in response.

 _Mine_.

A flash of heat surged through Sam’s body and he had to gasp for air at the sudden rush of arousal. Dean slid down his body until he reached Sam’s stomach. There were smears of Sam’s come on it and Dean sniffed at it before flicking his tongue out and licking it clean. Sam closed his eyes with a groan at the sight; he couldn’t look at it and not lose it again.

When all traces of Sam’s come were gone, Dean moved lower still, to bury his nose in Sam’s crotch and lick his sack. Sam moaned but with effort, managed to keep still. Dean nudged his way closer, his hair and stubble tickling the insides of Sam’s thighs until Sam twitched and Dean pushed his head even deeper between his legs. Dean huffed a frustrated breath and bit Sam’s thigh softly. _Oh!_ Finally Sam got what Dean wanted and he bent his knees to give Dean easier access to his balls and hole.

Dean dove in and immediately sank his tongue deep inside of Sam. Sam cried out loudly and his hands grabbed Dean’s hair by the own volition. In a flash he was yanked up from the bed, flipped over and deposited on his hands and knees with his face smashed into the pillows again. Dean’s claws tore into his skin and Sam cried out again, but the pain only ratcheted up the heat. He could feel rivulets of blood dripping down his flanks and Dean’s tongue lapping them up. A hand pushed his face deeper into the pillow, holding him down. Sam struggled to turn his head so he could get some air and Dean growled at him.

 _Stay still_.

Sam stilled again, knowing he needed to stay submissive if he was going to get what he wanted. Apparently it satisfied Dean, because Sam could feel the blunt head of Dean’s cock finally, _finally_ brush against his hole. He had no idea what to do, what was going to happen once Dean pushed forward and how it would feel, but he couldn’t really muster up the effort to care about it much. His body was vibrating with want and need and he had just the thing to quelch that right behind him.

He was gonna get fucked by his brother.

Dean wrapped one hand - paw - around his hip and pulled him closer roughly. With his face still pressed into the pillow by Dean’s other hand, it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but every possible discomfort flew out the window when Dean snapped his hips forward sharply and buried himself in Sam’s body with one fluid thrust.

Sam cried out at the sudden intrusion. He tensed, fully expecting pain to shoot through his body, but the butt plug and the rim job had opened him up and aroused him enough to make it a smooth slide in. A pleased growl rumbled from Dean’s chest and he was buried so deep inside of Sam, Sam could feel it traveling up his spine and down to his toes. It was the best thing he had ever felt. Dean didn’t give him much time to adjust to having a cock stuffed up his ass for the first time, but immediately pulled back and pushed in again, setting up a smooth, unhurried rhythm.

It wasn’t what Sam had expected. He’d thought about this moment for weeks, months, years, and it still caught him by surprise. He knew about werewolves and werecats and the animals that had lent their DNA to these creatures and everything he had read and knew on it suggested rough, animalistic behavior, especially when mating. Cats fight each other to decide who gets to mate with the female, it’s brutal and vicious and not at all the languid, relaxed, **intense** thing this was. That was all Dean, not the cat, and the realization made Sam relax a bit more.

He felt Dean bend over his back to latch onto his neck again. Instantly, Sam went slack and Dean slid in a few extra inches. Sam felt stuffed and so, so full, and it was deliriously good. With every push of Dean’s hips, the small spines at the head of his cock rubbed against Sam’s insides and heat flushed through his body. Dean’s free hand roamed all over him, the soft pads on the inside of his fingertips tickling him in all of his erogenous zones, spots he didn’t even know he had. Dean would scratch him with his nails sometimes, making Sam jerk and gasp. Dean would purr when he did, clearly pleased with the way he was slowly driving Sam out of his mind.

It didn’t take much for Sam to come for the second time. Dean curled his tail around Sam’s cock and snapped his hips in hard and Sam couldn’t do anything but cry out and jerk through the shocks and trembles of his orgasm.

Dean’s tail just jerked him off. Holy shit.

Sam’s limbs gave way, turned to Jell-O from the force of the climax, and he sagged into the mattress. Dean followed him down and turned them onto their sides, still lodged deep inside of Sam. He rearranged Sam so he was lying with his knees pulled up and his head bowed forward, so Dean could curl around him like- Well, like a cat. Dean continued to fuck him at the same pace, never letting up or sliding out. The purr was a constant rumbling in Dean’s chest and Sam could feel it vibrate along his spine. He could feel it in every fiber of his body and he let it take over his mind completely. He gave himself over to Dean.

Dean fucked him for hours. He petted, licked, scratched, bit, soothed, teased and tormented Sam to orgasm after orgasm until Sam wasn’t even softening between climaxes anymore. Sam learned what it felt like to have Dean’s tail slide over every part of his body and how much he liked feeling Dean’s cat-cock stubble rub him on the inside. Not once did Dean come or go soft. He kept on fucking Sam in that same, deep, intense rhythm until Sam believed there was nothing else he would ever be doing.

Dean started picking up the pace, thrusting into Sam faster and faster until the headboard was slamming against the wall and Sam was sliding over the sheets. Dean’s nails were pricking into Sam’s skin to hold him close and his breath was coming out in shallow puffs of air. He was whining, such a cat-like sound Sam almost smiled at it, and the purr in his chest grew louder and louder. When Dean finally came, it was with a long howl and an endless stream of searing hot seed pumped into Sam. Sam groaned loudly and pushed back into Dean with a little swivel of his hips. It earned him a playful nip to the back of his neck and Sam smiled. He did good.

It was good, too good, and Sam knew he could never let this be a one-time thing.

When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room and he realized Dad had moved him to a second room. He scowled at the emptiness, because really? Obviously Dad was smart enough to have figured out Dean’s mating cycle had started early, otherwise Sam wouldn’t be in this room right now, and the only way he could have done that was put two and two together when he came home. As far as Sam was concerned, that was not how it was gonna be again.

A glance at the clock told him it was four thirty am. He knew Dean and Dad wouldn’t be asleep, they never slept much when Dean’s mating urges hit. This time, he wanted to be with them for it. He got up and took a quick shower. His ass felt open and loose, but it felt good, and his body ached with pleasure. He checked his body for any damage Dean might have done, but it was all superficial, nothing that needed dressing or cleaning. He felt really, really good and he was gonna get some more if it were up to him. He threw on some sweatpants and a shirt and headed to Dean and Dad’s room. He pressed his ear against the door and could hear the sounds of gasps and pants and skin on skin coming from inside. Perfect timing.

He opened the door enough to squeeze himself through and dropped to his knees once inside. He pushed the door closed behind him and kept his eyes to the floor as he started to crawl towards the bed. All movement and sound stopped as he moved forward and his heart pounded in his chest. What if Dean didn’t want him? What if Dad exploded with anger at his youngest son offering himself to his big brother to fuck?

Neither of the two happened. Instead, he felt a soft furry tail tickle his arm when he was close enough and he looked up to find Dean staring down at him from behind his father, balls deep in his dad’s ass. He chanced a glance at his father, but Dad wasn’t looking at Sam or Dean. He was blindfolded and gagged and couldn’t do anything but kneel and take what Dean gave him. It looked like he was enjoying himself though; his cock was hard and heavy between his legs and he was panting harshly through his nose. Sam loved it.

That was a bombshell Sam didn’t know how to deal with, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Dean’s tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him up. There was a surprising strength in the tail and Sam had no choice but to follow or be choked. He’d like to see how far he could go without actually choking for real, but that was for another day. Right now, he followed Dean’s tail until he was kneeling sideways next to his father and bent over him, chest pressed to his dad’s sweaty back, knees on one side, hands on the other. He had no idea where this was going and he could feel his dad struggling with the extra weight, but he stayed where he was and didn’t dare to disobey Dean.

Deep down, he didn’t even want to disobey Dean.

Dean started fucking his father again. His tail unwound from Sam’s throat, but his hand forced Sam’s head down until Sam was slumped over his dad. When he glanced to the side, he could see Dad’s cock swinging with Dean’s thrusts and without thinking, he reached a hand out and wrapped it around the thick cock. A loud groan erupted from Dad’s throat and Sam smirked; apparently he didn’t need to think about the bombshell.

Apparently Dean and Dad had been at it a while already, because there was a big wet spot below Dad and he was completely covered in a sheen of sweat, as was Dean. Dad’s cock was slippery with come and saliva. Sam felt a frisson of disappointment, but when Dean’s tail stroked down his spine and towards his hole again, he couldn’t muster up any real sadness. The tail slipped in when Dean gave a particular hard snap of his hips and Sam jerked with the double stimulation. Dad groaned loudly when Sam squeezed his cock in time with Dean’s thrusts and Sam in turn gasped when Dean fucked him with his tail in the rhythm. It was as if he was being attacked with pleasure from all ends and he couldn’t get enough.

Sam felt Dad come before he saw it; his cock swelling up in Sam’s hand, the rumble of a groan vibrating through their bodies into Sam’s chest. Milky white semen shot over Sam’s hand and the sheets and Dad jerked with the shocks of it. It was heady, knowing he made his father come, together with Dean. Dad slumped forward, his arms unable to hold him up anymore, but Dean grabbed his hips and held them up enough so Sam didn’t slide off completely.

Sam went with the movement and straddled his father’s back at his shoulders, facing Dean. Dean’s tail was still tucked inside his body deeply, still fucking him steadily, brushing against his prostate and sending flushes of heat along his nerves. He clamped his hands over his father’s ass cheeks to hold on and sank lower until Dad’s hair was brushing his balls with every thrust Dean made. It was exquisite and Sam never wanted it to end.

He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until Dean stroked along his face and tilted his head up. Dean looked at him curiously, almost as if he was still trying to work out what Sam was doing here. Without thinking, Sam leaned in and latched onto Dean’s lips in a clumsy kiss. Dean tore away with a growl and stumbled off the bed. Dad groaned when Dean’s cock popped from his ass and Sam nearly toppled over. There was a flurry of movement where Dad turned onto his back under him and ripped the gag and blindfold off and Sam managed to catch himself on his hands just in time to not face-plant into his father’s crotch. A glance down told him Dad was enjoying the goings-on more than Sam thought he would and when he looked at Dean, Dean was smirking. There was a dangerous glint in Dean’s eyes and Sam wanted nothing more than to find out what it meant.

He didn’t have to wait long, the cat in Dean still anxious to gain the upper hand again after Sam’s kiss. Dean moved back to the bed and pushed Sam’s face in his crotch roughly. Sam first had a mouthful of hair, but he got the hint; blowjob. He’d never done that before, but he was certainly on board to try. He couldn’t use his hands, he needed those to keep himself upright on all fours, but he just opened his mouth and Dean shoved his cock in deep. Well, that works too. It nearly choked Sam, but what a way to go. Sam took a deep breath through his nose when Dean pulled back a little and prepared himself for getting fucked in the face without much by way of air. He wasn’t disappointed.

Dean fucked his face roughly, the small spikes on his cock rubbing on Sam’s tongue and over his palate, his balls slapping against Sam’s chin. Sam was pretty sure it wasn’t the best blowjob Dean had ever had, far from it even, but Dean seemed to get off on it. He was fucking Sam with abandon, head tilted back and his eyes closed in bliss. The purr in his chest was clearly audible and Sam put a hand on it just to feel it skitter along his arm.

Suddenly there were hands wrapping themselves around his thighs and his knees were shoved wide abruptly. He couldn’t protest the movement with Dean’s cock so deep down his throat - hey, he could deep throat! - but when a hot mouth closed around his cock, he really didn’t want to protest anymore. He wasn’t gonna last long, not with Dean’s tail in his ass, his cock in his mouth and Dad’s mouth on his own cock. It was too much and not enough. When Dean grabbed his hair and pulled hard, he was **there**.

Dean pushed in one last time and kept his cock deep down Sam’s throat as he came. Rope after rope after rope of hot come sliding down Sam’s throat. Sam swallowed as best as he could, but he couldn’t take it all. Dean’s semen seeped out of his mouth and down his chin to drip on the sheets below him. Dean pulled out roughly, but yanked on Sam’s hair again, making him jerk forward with the movement and causing Dad’s teeth to catch on his cock. The sting of pain was enough to send Sam over the edge screaming.

He was still shuddering through his orgasm when he felt Dean’s tail pull out of his ass and Dad’s hands eased him down onto the bed. He watched through lidded eyes as the tail wrapped itself around Dad’s cock and jerked him off hard and fast. Dad lasted all of five tugs before he spilled again with a long moan.

Dad sank back against the mattress with a sigh and reached a hand out to Sam. Sam used his last strength to move closer so he could rest his head on Dad’s chest and still watch Dean. Dean had settled on the end of the bed, between their feet, and was casually licking his tail clean. Sam groaned, that was pure sin right there. He could swear Dean was grinning as he was cleaning himself and Sam shook his head.

Fucking tease.


End file.
